Neverland
Neverland is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is based on the 1953 film version of Peter Pan. Although it is called Neverland on the World Map, Sora and his party never reach the island Neverland, where Peter Pan lives on. Instead, the actual areas that can be visited consist of Hook's ship and London's "Big Ben" clock tower. Characters who live here include Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinker Bell, and Captain Hook. It is one of the only two worlds that allow Sora his party members to fly freely instead of gliding; the other world being End of the World. The theme music for Neverland is "Captain Hook's Pirate Ship", and the battle theme is "Pirate's Gigue". Setting Sora and his party's first stop in Neverland is the Brig of Captain Hook's ship, where they meet with Peter Pan. Eventually, they bust out and enter the ship's Hold. Activating the Yellow Trinity on the left opens a small side room, while the right door leads to a hole into the ship's Freezer. Traveling through the Freezer takes Sora's party to the Galley, just below the place where Wendy and Kairi are held prisoner. Climbing through the grate in the corner takes the party to the Cabin, which holds a save point, and a Green Trinity that lowers the ladder and allows them to access the Captain's Cabin. Alternately, the party can pass through the Corridor and go right into the former holding cell for Wendy and Kairi, where the Captain's Cabin can also be accessed. After the boss battle in the Captain's Cabin, the party can travel out On Deck, where the final battle in Neverland takes place. Afterward, Peter and Wendy take the party to the Clock Tower, the site of many treasures and the world's Keyhole. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game of the series, Neverland is seen as early as Monstro. After the events inside the whale's insides, Riku returns Kairi's lifeless body to Captain Hook's ship. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Neverland does not appear again until Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook. After meeting Peter Pan, they scurry through the ship, eventually fighting off Anti-Sora. Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Captain Hook to fight Sora. Peter Pan leaves after retrieving his friend, Wendy, but returns right before the fight against Captain Hook. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, where he is chased to the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan, with the help of his pixie friend Tinker Bell, take Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter. Neverland is not present in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Neverland does not make an appearance on Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories since the main story is focused on Captain Hook's pirate ship. Characters Image:Peter_Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Image:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy Image:Tinker_Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Image:Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Image:Smee.jpg|Smee Image:Croc.jpg|Crocodile Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image: Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate Image:Air Pirate.jpg|Air Pirate Image:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship Image:Kh-darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Anti-Sora.gif|Anti-Sora Other Characters Image:Clock Tower Phantom.jpg|Phantom Treasures Regular *Megalixir - Obtained at 12:00 on the Clock Tower Gummis *Dispel-G - In the crow's nest On Deck, in the corner of the Galley near the stove, in the secret Yellow Trinity room off the Hold. *Shell-G - On the high beam in the ship's Hold. Power-Ups *AP Up - At 5:00 and 7:00 at the Clock Tower. *Defense Up - At 8:00 and 10:00 at the Clock Tower. *Power Up - At 2:00 and 4:00 at the Clock Tower. Synthesis *Mythril Shard - At 3:00 and 11:00 at the Clock Tower. *Mythril - At 6:00 at the Clock Tower. *Orichalcum - In the secret Yellow Trinity room off the Hold, at 1:00 and 9:00 at the Clock Tower Dalmatians *43, 44, & 45 - In a chest on one corner of the Clock Tower. *82, 83, & 84 - On the high beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, & 87 - In the secret room behind the Yellow Trinity. *88, 89, & 90 - In the corner with the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Trinities Yellow *Hold - On the left hand door on the upper level. Green *Cabin - In the middle of the floor. White *On Deck - On the poop deck of the ship. Category:Neverland Category:Worlds